solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Volcanic goblin
Volcanic goblins are a sub-race of goblins that originate in the Kilthan wastes of Jebrak from the children of the survivors of the Cataclysm of Rorolark. The source of this cataclysm, the god Malvar, has cursed these goblins with an unbearable rage. Biology These goblins have a skin that can go from dark orange to light red and are considerably stronger that the average goblin, much like a Mountain goblin. Volcanic goblins have an extremely low intellect being dumber than a Crag goblin when compared to other goblins but as the Malvar's influence diminishes their intelligence raises, although they are only expected to surpass the Crag Goblins and no other goblin sub-race. Their hair is usually stays short and straight, with some of these goblins spending their lives growing a ponytail and usually stays in between the shades of black-grey-orange. They have very few facial hair with most of them being only capable of growing it on their chin. Their body hair is very sparse only growing on their chest, armpits and pubic area. Their red-black-brown shaded eyes are smaller than any other goblin races giving them the ability to see better in light intense areas. They have shorter ears and the biggest canines, clearly visible outside their mouths. They have claws instead of nails and a nasty temper they must constantly keep in check, both which blamed to Malvar, but the Druids of the New Age suspect there is a biological reason for these two traits. History The survivors of the cataclysm were robbed of their sanity and imbued with rage and emotional turmoil by Malvar, quickly turning their society into nothing more than feral packs. However fifty years after the cataclysm(-100BS) the influence of the rage god started to dwindle and their society began to redevelop as they looted and plundered knowledge from the remains of their former society. Eventually they became familial clans and eventually these clans united into tribes, creating rituals to further suppress the influence of the rage god. Twenty five years later(-75BS) a few of these tribes turned into one nation and others followed, by conquest mostly. Some of these descendants however never regained their sanity further devolving into Hobgoblins. Malvar's power forced these nations to war against at each other for every petty grievance for fifteen years(-60BS). This ended when the Republic of Jebrak managed to break through the Aldash Blockade and safely send diplomats to each of these nations, promising that they could join accede into the republic. Respecting the power and eager to learn more of their past and religion most of the nations decided to unite and jion the Republic, those that didn't were quickly conquered by the majority. Within the next ten years they had managed to unify the volcanic goblins of the wastes building the structures need to establish the military, political, religious and economic power like the other lands of the republic. Groups * Volcanic Clans: Most volcanic goblin grew inside familial clans that evolved from the packs. These clans were broken and spread around the wastes as more nations appeared and further diluted when these nations joined Republic of Jebrak. Because of this the pool of volcanic goblin surnames are very limited. * Republic of Jebrak: Almost all Volcanic goblins are part of the Republic. Goblins Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Bryokra Category: Goblins Category: Volcanic goblins